Who needs the emeralds with a group chat this chaotic?
by OwliBird
Summary: Ever wanted to read what would happen if a bunch of sonic characters were in a group chat? Now you can! Rated T for Swearing and Eventual Not PG Rated Jokes. It'll have parings in it, but I'm not tagging what isn't there yet.


**Tuesday 9:10 pm**

 **-Amy Rose created the group-**

 **-Amy Rose changed the group name to "Friends"**

 **-Amy Rose added 4 people to the group-**

Sonic: Hello?

Tails: :/

Blaze: What is this, Amy?

Amy Rose: Alright everyone listen up

Amy Rose: Add ur friends

Sonic: ?

Sonic: y cant u

Amy Rose: I dont have their numbers

Sonic: aight

 **-Sonic Added 4 people to the group-**

 **-Shadow left the group-**

 **-Soni** **c added Shadow to the group-**

 **-Shadow left the group-**

 **-Sonic added Shadow to the group-**

Sonic: stop leavin faker

 **-Shadow has muted the group-**

Sonic: ill take this as a victory

Rouge: Oh? What's this?

Tails: Oh no

Tails: Sonic I see you typing.

Knuckles: Don't. You. Dare.

Sonic: _**OWO WHATS THIS?**_

Amy Rose: I have the ability to ban you hedgehog

Sonic: u wont

 **-Amy Rose has kicked Sonic from the group-**

Tails: HOLY SHIT

Knuckles: LANGUAGE

Amy Rose: Tails! Don't say that!

Tails: Sonic's not here I can say what I want

Tails: f

Knuckles: No

Tails: u

Rouge: No!

Tails: c

Amy Rose: IM ADDING HIM BACK

 **-Amy Rose has added Sonic to the group-**

Sonic: yo

Tails: k

Sonic: gee, thnx for the enthusiasm bro

Blaze: This is going to be such a disaster

Rouge: Thats the main reason I didn't leave the moment I was added

Rouge: I'm really curious about just how badly this is going to go

Sonic: its gonna be rly fun

Knuckles: i'd leave, but i really dont have much else to do.

Amy Rose: This Is Going To Be A Pleasant, Fun And Happy Group Chat.

Amy Rose: Do You Understand.

Sonic: yea

Omega: Greetings.

Rouge: Omega! Good to see you found the group chat

 **-Knuckles has added 2 people to the group-**

Knuckles: thats the chaotix

Knuckles: charmy doesn't have a phone

Knuckles: im pretty sure they're investigating right now, so they wont be here for a while

Amy Rose: Okay i think thats everyone?

Amy Rose: Headcount, including the people who haven't talked yet who have we got?

Tails: Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Vector, and Espio

Amy Rose: Okay!

Amy Rose: Wait hang on

Amy Rose: Sonic you added four people

Amy Rose: Who's the fourth

Sonic: Oh, You Know…

Tails: hmm, dont like that

Sonic: dw its fine hgdsfasdghfsgfdsag

Omega: Message Not Understood

Rouge: Oh my god

Omega: Query: What is "hgdsfasdghfsgfdsag"?

Sonic: hm

Rouge: It's a Keysmash Omega, its a sort of laugh-like expression

Omega: Understood, adding "Keysmash" to slang database.

Sonic: nice

Sonic: hes learnin

Blaze: I was gone for three minutes, what happened here?

Knuckles: i dont even know, and i was _there_

Shadow: hey what the fuck

Sonic: LANGUAGE

Tails: Yeah!

Amy Rose: _yeah, language._

Tails: :)

Knuckles: :(

Sonic: hagdsaghdfsgfdgshfa

Sonic: im sorry but knuckles using the :( emote just

Sonic: makes me laugh

Sonic: i can visualise him making that exact face just

Sonic: :(

Sonic: hasgfhsdfgafhsfajghadsgfgsd

Knuckles: :(

Sonic: DFFFSFASDGASDGASHFA

Silver: Hey guys wanna see something cool?

Knuckles: what?

Amy: Wait Silvers here?

Sonic: yea thats the 4th person i added

Silver: Swap all the vowels in a word with "e"

Silver: It's great i promise

Shadow: Cheese

Silver: I'm glad to see you're taking part but also

Silver: Do you really have to be like that

Silver: _Shedew the hedgeheg_

Sonic: dgsahfgahdsgfdsagdfg

Knuckles: oh my god

Tails: thats amazing

Shadow: right back at you, selver the hedgeheg

Silver: Fair

Sonic: guys

Sonic: kneckles

Sonic: kneckles the enchedne

Knuckles: kneckles…

Sonic: its just knuckles but with a really long neck

Silver: h

Tails: Oh great

Tails: I'm Teels the Fex

Knuckles: let's all just appreciate that silver didn't even question this

Knuckles: he was added to this chat and the first message he sends is just "hey guys wanna see something cool?"

Sonic: silver showing up 15 minutes late with a starbucks: so vowels right

Silver: Yeah! It's nice to have easy contact with you all in one place! you're all really fun people!

Sonic: tht was such a sweet answer n i feel kinda bad for memeing now

Silver: Sonic the Hedgehog: Arrested for meme crimes.

Silver: But yeah about the vowels thing

Silver: It doesn't even have to be a name

Silver: Orange

Silver: Erenge

Silver: Nya

Silver: Nye

Shadow: Fuck You

Shadow: Feck Yee

Sonic: nO SWEARING

Tails: _no_fun_allowed_

Knuckles: Whats that the connections really bad here

Tails: Its the one of a robot with the "no fun allowed" sign

Knuckles: Ok cool

Sonic: no

Sonic: not cool

Sonic: i wont have any1 swearing in front of my lil bro

Shadow: im pretty sure he knows how to swear sonic

Sonic: whatever fucker

Silver: h

Silver: DHGSADGHSAGDHASGDSAFSAFASF?

Amy Rose: Hello?

Shadow: hm

Shadow: Don't Like That.

Sonic: ?

Sonic: OH

Sonic: FAKER**

Sonic: I MEANT FAKER

Tails: IM?

Rouge: ICONIC

Sonic: shadow?

Sonic: u ok?

 **-Shadow changed Sonic's Nickname to Stupid Motherfaker-**

Tails: YOU CAN CHANGE NICKNAMES ON HERE?

Knuckles: oh

Tails: AMAZING

Knuckles: my god

Rouge: ITS PERFECT

Shadow: It seemed fitting

Amy Rose: oh no

Amy Rose: I was really hoping you all wouldn't find the nickname function

 **-Tails changed Knuckles' Nickname to Knuckle Sandwich-**

Tails: FOUND IT

Stupid Motherfaker: TAILS TELL ME HOW TO DO THAT

Tails: No.

Tails: Bitch.

Stupid Motherfaker: TAILS YOU ARE 8

Stupid Motherfaker: I WILL GROUND YOU YOUNG MAN

Tails: No you won't

Tails: You're the one who swore first lmao

Tails: so you

Stupid Motherfaker: no

Tails: won't

Stupid Motherfaker: no

Tails: do

Tails: _**SHIT**_

Stupid Motherfaker: Please no.

Silver: see that? Punctuation.

Silver: you've broken him.

Tails: okay i'll stop

Tails: For Now

Amy Rose: that does raise a question though

Amy Rose: Where did you even learn to swear?

Silver: Yeah you're like 8 and Sonic doesn't swear that much so

Tails: Keyword: "that much"

Tails: Ever seen someone stub their toe at the speed of sound?

Rouge: _**O O F**_

Stupid Motherfaker: IM SORRY I DIDNT THINK YOU HEARD THAT

 **-Rouge changed their nickname to Jewel Thief-**

Stupid Motherfaker: howd u do that

Jewel Thief: Should I tell him?

Shadow: No

Tails: No

Jewel Thief: No

Stupid Motherfaker: wooooow

Tails: as consolation, I will change one nickname on your behalf

Tails: Not yours tho

Sonic: fine

Sonic: i want it to be a surprise tho

Tails: Then dm

Shadow: Why do I feel like this is going to be about me

Blaze: This is taking much longer than I would like

Silver: I Don't Trust Like That.

Sonic: :D

Amy Rose: Oh No

 **-Tails changed Shadow's Nickname to Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all**

 **the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby…-**

Knuckle Sandwich: oh my god

Rouge: I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS AGHDSDHSFF?

Amy Rose: This is honestly incredible

Blaze: I don't have words for this

Silver: PERFECT DGHSADGHSAHDGHDFGFF

Tails: I have never been more proud to be your brother

Sonic: thanks sahgdagsfchdsgfhdsgfdsgfdas

Amy Rose: im on the floor laughinf sonic what the hell

Blaze: Oh god he's typing

Sonic: ah shit consequences

Superstar Where you from...: I don't know what i was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this

Superstar Where you from…: of all the things you could have gone with hedgehog

Knuckle Sandwich: oh shit he's pissed

Superstar Where you from…: why the **fuck** was it this

Knuckle Sandwich: _oh shit he's pissed_

Stupid Motherfaker: idk i just thought it was funny

Superstar Where you from…: your sense of humor continues to baffle me

Sonic: it baffles me too sometimes to fair

Knuckle Sandwich: im

Knuckle Sandwich: actually kind of disappointed

Amy Rose: Okay so this is great and all but its like 10pm

Amy Rose: So we should probably all sleep

Tails: Fine

Silver: gn guys!

Blaze: Goodnight

Jewel Thief: Night


End file.
